


Soots Mistake

by VonsCorpse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost Wilbur - Freeform, Insane Wilbur, Jschlatt - Freeform, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Other, Pogtopia, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Villain Wilbur, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonsCorpse/pseuds/VonsCorpse
Summary: Wilbur Soot. The ex-president of L'Manberg, or Manberg.His desire for revenge and his hatred for the men that took his country boils in his blood, driving him to slowly go insane, making him a villain he never thought he'd be. The man had partnered up with two other men, who provided him with the supplies he needed, which was TNT. This man had no shame, not mercy, and wasn't going to have any regrets.He blows up his beloved L'Manberg, just to realise how much damage he had actually done. It brought death, grief, regret, injuries, and so much more. How was he going to fix it?
Kudos: 9





	1. The Dream, or the Foreshadowing.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a fanfiction on the Dream SMP, the events in this aren't accurate, and neither is the storyline. None of these are ships, please do not ship them or sexualize anyone in any way. They are all close friends, and that's all they'll ever be.]

"This is it, Tommy." Wilbur's voiced was low as he looked over Manberg.

"Wilbur.. Don't do this.. Please! We can reclaim it, make it L'Manberg again! Make it our own, please- We really don't have to-" Tommy tried to convince him, but was cut off.

"ENOUGH. Are you on my side or not? ARE YOU POGTOPIA OR MANBERG?!" Wilbur's voice was laced with rage as he grabbed Tommy by the shirt, slamming him against the wall. 

"W-Wilbur you know I'm on Pogtopia.. But-"

"NO BUTS. We planned this together, or have you forgotten?! We AGREED on this. DREAM has been HELPING US." Wilbur growled, getting close to Tommy's face. "We are blowing up Manberg, whether you are with me or not. We are the bad guys now."

Wilbur roughly let go of Tommy's shirt and turned on his heels, beginning to walk off. Tommy's heart was racing as he watched Wilbur walk away, he was speechless. He looked down as he calmed down, before seeing a shadow coming closer on the floor, which caused his heart rate to increase rapidly. This startled Tommy, causing him to look up.

"You've been with me, since the fall. Oh, Tommy.." The mans voice lacked empathy, as a crossbow was raised in front of Tommy's face. 

"Wilbur.. What are you doing- Why are you pointing it at me-" Tommy choked out the words, fear overtaking him as his eyes widened.

"Every little fool, falls as such. If you were on my side, you wouldn't of tried to change my mind." 

"I am on your side.. Wilbur please!" Tommy's eyes began to water, Wilbur wouldn't really kill him.. would he?

Wilbur let out a laugh, before pulling a serious face. With his other hand, he slowly waved. This wasn't Wilbur. It was someone else.  
"Goodbye, Tommyinnit." 

Tears streamed down Tommy's face as Wilbur fired the crossbow without any hesitation. The arrow got closer and closer to Tommy's head. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Tubbo.." Tommy thought as he closed his eyes, knowing there was no chance of him escaping as the arrow shot through his skull, darkness overtaking his vision.

-

The young boy shot up, his head watered with cold sweat. 

He was breathing heavily as his eyes darted across the room. This.. wasn't heaven. He glanced down at his hands, then felt his forehead. The moist touch caused him to swiftly bring his hand back down to see if it was blood.

"It.. was a dream.." Tommy sighed in relief, burying his face into his hands. "Oh thank god.. I thought he actually killed me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Tommy? You alright? I heard something coming from your room." Wilbur's voice could be heard as it was followed with a knock on Tommy's bedroom door.

"Yeah.. I'm alright Wilbur.. Don't worry about me." The blonde replied before getting up out of his bed and grabbing his things. 

His heart was still racing from the nightmare. It felt so real.. Too real for his liking.

-

The teenager was still on edge as he walked behind his leader. The nightmare was haunting him. He knew Wilbur was planning to blow up Manberg, and he knew he was going to kill Jschlatt. He couldn't get the thought out of his head.

_"Oh, Tommy.."_

What if his dream was a warning? A sign of something bad going wrong? A sign of Wilbur killing him? 

"Tommy." Wilbur repeated in a cold tone. "You keep zoning out."

"O-Oh.. Sorry Wilbur.. Just tired from fighting the mobs last night." Tommy replied, rubbing the back of his neck before he looked in front of him.

The blade himself, was standing in front of them, his arms crossed as his sword was attached to his belt. 

"Wilbur. Tommy." Technoblade said, nodding his head as a hello.

"Hello, Techno. Did any of them find the TNT or the button?" Wilbur crossed his arms, copying Techno's posture as Tommy stood back and listened.

"Nope. They only know about you supposedly starting the war tonight, nothing about Manberg being blown up." The pig-like man raised his right eyebrow, tilting his head. 

"Perfect. Where will you be tonight?" 

"I'll probably be standing around with Jschlatt, trying to make myself look less, suspicious and as if I don't know anything about what's going to happen. I hope you're going to be giving a warning so I can get the people out." He coldly replied. 

"Oh.. Of course I'll be giving a warning, we wouldn't want anyone who isn't suppose to die, dying, would we?" Wilbur replied, his voice sounded.. different, like he was up to something.

"And what will that warning be?" Tommy asked, looking at Wilbur.

"A beacon. Two actually, right in front on Manbergs gates. During the night, I've been setting up iron blocks underneath the Earth, so I can activate them quickly." Wilbur quickly replied.

"Alright. I'll get everyone out when I see the beacons." Technoblade nodded, putting his hands on his hips.

"Perfect." Wilbur smiled, nodding back. "Well, we'll be on our way. We need to get a few more diamonds before tonight, don't we Tommy?" 

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm out of diamonds.. aha.." Tommy nervously chuckled before Wilbur grabbed his wrist, leading him away. 

"Goodbye, you two." Techno called out before turning and leaving too.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at Wilbur, he was confused. They didn't need anymore diamonds.

"Wilbur.. Where are we actually going?" he asked, tugging his wrist away from Wilbur's grip. 

"To meet up with Dream next."

"What? Why?"

"I need to ask a favour, obviously." Wilbur sarcastically replied as he continued leading the way.

\--

"Hello Wilbur, hello Tommy." Dream greeted the two males with a smile, waving.

"Hey, Dream!" Tommy happily said, waving back.

"Have you got the TNT?" Wilbur bluntly asked. 

"Obviously." The green covered boy nodded, pulling out the TNT and giving it to Wilbur.

"Wilbur what the fuck? This is too much TNT, it'll kill everyone!" Tommy raised his voice slightly, turning to Wilbur. "Give me the TNT!" 

"Tommy, we've been over this." Wilbur snarled.

"Wilbur. Hand me that TNT." Tommy replied coldly, drawing his crossbow.

"Tommy, I'll have to step in here." Dream walked between the two boys, drawing his sword. "Put the crossbow away." 

"You are both MORONS! That TNT is going to kill everyone, we aren't killing everyone!" 

Dream didn't reply, he just raised his sword and slashed, knocking Tommy's crossbow out of his hand and breaking it. Tommy was speechless as he just let him arms fall to his side.  
"Anyways, Wilbur. What else did you call me here for?" Dream asked, facing Wilbur.

"I need you to help me kill Jschlatt if he isn't killed in the explosion." The ex-president simply said before walking closer to Dream, whispering stuff into his ear as Dream nodded.

"Hello? Why aren't you telling me?" Tommy said, frustration was clearly audible in the teens voice.

No one replied. Tommy let out an angry sigh as he crossed his arms. Dream then nodded and began to walk away, waving goodbye as he done so.

"Wilbur, hello? You gonna tell me or-" 

"Enough, Tommy." Wilbur stared the boy in the eyes, his face was emotionless. "Just sit back, and do what I've told you to. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, don't do anything you'd regret." he threatened.

"I.." Tommy was loss for words. Why was he being like this?

"Come on, we have stuff to organise, we don't have long before this event starts." Wilbur smirked, beginning to walk away.

Tommy hesitated. Wilbur was acting like how he was in his nightmare. This caused Tommy to begin overthinking.. maybe the nightmare was a warning after all?

_No. Wilbur's probably just stressed and wants this over and done with._

"Whatever.." The young boy muttered, picking up his broken crossbow and following after his leader.


	2. Unexpected Betrayal

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, everything was silent. All that could be heard were the quiet footsteps of Tommy and Wilbur.

"Wilbur.. I really don't think we should be doing this.." Tommy whispered.

"Tommy. We are doing it." Wilbur snarled back.

"But I thought we were going to reclaim it? Make it L'Manberg again?"

"Tommy, we have fucking been through this. Are you on my side or not? ARE YOU POGTOPIA OR MANBERG?!" Wilbur raised his voice.

He said exactly what was said in Tommy's nightmare, causing Tommy to hesitate.

"W-Wilbur, I am on your side, Pogtopia, but we worked so hard on this.. Yes it's Manberg now but-"

"NO BUTS. We planned this together, or have you forgotten?! We AGREED on this." Wilbur turned around to fully face Tommy, getting closer to his face. "We are blowing up Manberg, whether you are with me or not. We are the bad guys now."

"I.. Yes Wilbur.." Tommy gulped, nodding. The nightmare was a warning. 

Tommy just followed Wilbur, agreeing with him and not doing anything.

"Wilbur.. How much TNT is there?.." Tommy questioned, ducking down as they got to Manbergs gates.

"About 2 stacks." Wilbur smirked as he dug up some dirt, revealing the button. 

"Wilbur that's so much- Wait, why are you going for the button now." Tommy's eyes widened. "You need to set off the beacons so Techno can-"

"You really thought I'd let them get out?" Wilbur began to laugh. "After everything they've done? They've gone against us Tommy." Wilbur turned around and pulled Tommy up into a standing position. "They're all on Schlatts side, Tommy. They betrayed us. They burned our flag. They've hunted us. They've tried to kill us. Techno and Dream are clearly not on our side, they're planning to betray us just like the rest!" Wilbur's eyes widened, causing him to look insane. 

"Wilbur no- You can't kill everyone-" Tommy grabbed Wilbur's arm, pulling him back. "Please, Tubbo is in there- Ni-"   
Wilbur shoved Tommy away from him and onto the floor. "Shut up." The tall man then edited the redstone, trailing it to the front of Manbergs gates. He glared at everyone standing further into the country. Wilbur smirked, and lit a torch, holding it up high as he stood in plain view, the button next to him. 

"Tommy, I say.. If WE can't have Manberg.. No one. NO ONE, CAN HAVE MANBERG!" Wilbur shouted before pressing the button and turning around, running away.

"WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK-" Tommy screamed at him, having no time to back away from the side of the gate before the TNT started to explode. 

-

One after the other, the TNT went off and exploded. The noise was going through Tommy's head, causing him to lose his sense of hearing. All he heard was an eerie ringing sound, which hurt his ears. The blonde boy crouched down onto the floor in a ball, covering his ears with his elbows and protecting his head with his hands. 

Tears started to form in Tommy's eyes. Everyone he loved was in there. Tubbo was in there, his best friend. There's no way anyone is going to survive that unless the redstone malfunctions halfway through, which Tommy was hoping it would. The tears just kept coming and coming, falling onto the grass like rain droplets as debris flew everywhere. All Tommy could smell was burning, and all he could taste was the gunpowder and dust. 

The area was shaking violently, he didn't dare look up. Tommy screamed in pain as the wall broke, part of it landing on his leg. This caused him to hastily bolt up, shoving the bricks off of his leg. He still couldn't hear, the earth was still shaking.

-

Soon enough, the explosions stopped, and Tommy could hear again. Without any hesitation, the boy got up and entered through the broken gate. Pain was shooting up his leg and throughout his body, blood was trickling down his thighs and arms, but he ignored it. 

"T-Tubbo?!" Tommy called out weakly, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked around.

Tommy's mouth dropped as he froze. He glared around the area. Everyone.. Everyone was on the floor.. Niki.. Jschlatt.. Quackity.. Dream.. George.. Tubbo.. Tubbo.

"TUBBO!" Tommy screamed as he rushed towards his best friends unconscious body on the floor. "No.. No you can't be dead." Tommy began to tear up again, kneeling down and picking his lifeless friends body up, holding it close to him. "Tubbo.. N-No please wake up- You aren't dead mate come on."

Tears streamed down Tommy's face as he hugged Tubbo, crying out his name, hoping for his friend to wake up. He could feel his friends blood begin to soak through to his shirt, causing him to cry even more.

"This isn't real.. This isn't fucking r-real. It's another nightmare Tommy.. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP. WAKE UP TOMMY." Tommy screamed to himself, looking around him again. His eyes landed on the man standing infront of him, a wide smirk on his face.  
"Oh, Tommy.. Look at how devastating that is." Wilbur pouted, crouching down infront of Tommy and the lifeless boy.

"You bastard.. YOU BASTARD WILBUR!" Tommy screamed as he cried.

"You're entirely right." Wilbur chuckled as he stood up.

"I can't believe you.. WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" 

"You've been with me, since the fall. Tommy.." The mans voice lacked empathy, as a crossbow was raised and pointed at Tommy's head. "But not all good things, last. You wont survive this.. It's Dreams crossbow."

"Wilbur.. Put it down.. Please-" Tommy choked out the words, fear overtaking him as he held Tubbo closer to his chest.

"You were scared, that people were going to think different of you. But look around you! There's only me and you!" Wilbur laughed evilily. "You were never going to be President, Tommy." 

"Wilbur please.." Tommy cried as he looked the male in the eyes.

"WILBUR, DON'T FUCKING DO IT!" A voice shouted from behind Tommy. It was Dream. "YOU'VE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH." 

Wilbur stared at the man in green. His body was covered in patches of blood, and his mask was broken in half. The boy was clearly weak. Wilbur returned his attention to Tommy.

"Goodbye, TommyInnit."

Tommy closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. It was the end for him. He was going to die, he was going to be killed right then and there.

Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly. "I-I love you Tubbo.. I'm sorry.." he whispered before looking at Wilbur once more, his vision blurry from his tears.

The trigger was pulled. The arrow went straight through Tommy's head, causing the boy to fall back. Tommy was still holding Tubbo close to him as his blood splattered behind him on the grass. Tommy started to feel weak as pain shot through all of his body. The blonde boy looked up at the sky as his vision got faint, his eyes beginning to close.

Tommy took his last breath, still holding onto his unconscious friend, darkness beginning to take over his vision as his eyes closed. His blood flooding out of the back of his head, forming a puddle on the earth, and blood trickling down his face and forehead as the arrow stuck out.

"WILBUR YOU BASTARD!" Dream screamed as he tried to get up, but Wilbur was too quick for the weak man. Wilbur landed a punch right in Dreams stomach, causing the boy to lose his breath and fall onto his knees.

"This is the end, Dream. Goodnight, and join the others." Wilbur smirked as he hit Dream round the back of the head, knocking him out.

-

Wilbur took a deep breath in as he stood up straight, looking around at what he done. A smirk formed on his face as he turned in a circle, taking in the sight and looking at every person individually.

He finally did it. He finally blew up Manberg, he finally got his revenge. But.. he was on his own. He killed the only person close to him. 

Wilbur was filled with too much pride to feel any guilt as he continued glancing at the unconscious bodies, but one caught his eye.

"N-Niki.." He whispered to himself as he froze. It was like his whole world just stopped. "Oh god, no.." Wilbur began to breathe heavily as tears filled his eyes, running towards the girls lifeless body.

He kneeled down, just staring at her body. "No.. Fuck I'm so sorry.." He began to cry as he picked up the girls body, holding it close to him as he let out a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> (just saying, I'm tired af so this is only like 1200 words, it isn't the best, but it will be longer and better next time I promise suihgidfhg)
> 
> Aaa, first chapter of this story! I've decided to add in my own bits and pieces to my liking, but once again, the main credit goes to @Rosealinaheart on TikTok with her series. Please do check her out, I'll try get chapter two out soon. Please leave your opinions in the comments, and share this to your friends?..


End file.
